


Dos idiotas enamorados

by Joah_90



Category: MDZS, MODAOZUSHI, the untamed
Genre: AU, AuModerno, BL, BoyxBoy, Lan Jingyi - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi, aqing - Freeform, jinling - Freeform, lingyi - Freeform, sizhui - Freeform, zizhen - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joah_90/pseuds/Joah_90
Summary: Uno es un mal receptor y el otro es un terrible emisor.Sus malos entendidos y lenguas largas les hacen creer que el destino no los quiere juntos, pero sus amigos juran que son el uno para el otro.Durante la reunión de volvamos al pasado... ¿dónde todo comenzó a salir mal?Este era un trabajo de mi hermana que falleció. No sé que tan largo era o de cuántos capítulos pretendía hacerlo, pero lo leí y me encantó, por lo que le escribí un final alternativo para compartírselos.
Relationships: lingyi - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Reunión

Jin Ling realmente odiaba las reuniones anuales de ex-alumnos. Para él solo eran una molestia, con un montón de gente falsa.

Sin embargo, aquí estaba, en esa estúpida reunión que dice odiar, en un lujoso bar y en una habitación VIP de un tercer piso, donde la cena ya había pasado a un segundo plano y las bebidas giraban alrededor de la mesa, completamente rodeado de hipócritas, que dicen llevarse bien desde que se graduaron, hace ya más de dos años.

Tan patéticos.

Por suerte, este era el único día en el año que tenía la intención de verlos, solo porque, para ser franco, no odia a todos exactamente. Desde que llegó algunos han tratado de establecer una conversación con él sin mucho éxito, pero no ha contestado ni la mitad de sus preguntas. Él sabe que en cuanto alguien deja ese lugar, es el blanco de chismes y burlas.

Después de rodar por tercera vez los ojos dejaron de insistir... o prestarle atención.

Jin Ling pensó muy seriamente en abandonar el lugar, si no fuera porque sabía que ellos iban a venir lo habría hecho. Aunque, de haber sabido que esas personas llegarían tarde, también se habría tomado su tiempo. Sabía que se mentía a sí mismo porque, en realidad, estaba sumamente impaciente.

Mientras pensaba en ello, llamaron a la puerta de la habitación privada y Jin Ling no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada ansiosa hacia la entrada y buscar quién era la persona que acababa de entrar,

Un joven de cabello castaño y camisa acuadrillé verde saluda a todos con una extraordinaria sonrisa, y no puede evitar notar el anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular.

Era Ouyang Zizhen.

Jin Ling vacía su vaso de cerveza de un trago mientras se vuelve a sentar un poco cabizbajo. No es que se llevara mal con Ouyang Zizhen, todo lo contrario, está feliz de verlo. Es una de las pocas razones por las que aún asiste a estas reuniones.

Durante sus años de secundaria Zizhen era parte de su pequeño grupo de mejores amigos. Aunque son muy diferentes, en carácter, personalidad y gustos, eso era también lo que lo hacía interesante. Zizhen siempre lo ayudó y le dio muchos buenos consejos. A pesar de que Jin Ling terminó por arruinarlos todos y cada uno de ellos.

Jin Ling choca las palmas con Zizhen y juntan sus hombros en saludo estilo americano hacia su amigo.

– Es bueno verte.

Zizhen le sonríe y toma asiento frente a Jin Ling

– Es bueno verte Jin Ling, ha sido un tiempo.

Jin Ling asiente.

– Escuche que tu último libro es un éxito, felicitaciones –levanta su vaso a modo de brindis y Zizhen con una sonrisa deslumbrante copia su acto mientras le agradece.

Ouyang Zizhen ni siquiera tenía un título universitario cuando su primer novela on-line tuvo un éxito arrasador, tanto en China como en el exterior. Para ser sinceros, Jin Ling compró una copia pero jamás la leyó. Los romances trágicos no eran su fuerte aunque eso le sonara un poco irónico ahora.

Por otro lado, Zizhen es casi un experto en el tema, como todo romántico empedernido y amante del drama y el romance que era. Durante la escuela fue uno de los chicos más populares y las chicas se volvían locas por los poemas cursis y los piropos melosos que Zizhen recitaba con tanta facilidad y eficacia.

Todo un gigoló. Y todavía lo seguiría siendo de no ser por una persona que prácticamente lo obligó a estar con ella como un reto y jamás se separaron.

– ¿A-Qing no vendrá? —Jin Ling preguntó.

Zizhen primero bufó y luego miró su reloj.

– Por supuesto que vendrá, solo que hoy tiene clases como practicante en el hospital universitario –se sirvió un poco de cerveza—. Debe estar por llegar.

En ese momento la puerta se vuelve a abrir, Jin Ling vuelve a levantarse a saludar al igual que los demás en la habitación, pero con más esperanzas que antes.

Ni bien una cabeza se asoma dentro, Zizhen sonríe de oreja a oreja y corre a su encuentro.

– ¡Sizhui! –grita feliz.

Jin Ling también se alegra, pero lo ignora por un momento volviendo a ver hacia la puerta. Si Lan Sizhui vino, ¿eso no quiere decir que él también?

Sin embargo, la puerta se cierra silenciosamente detrás de Lan Yuan que no deja de reverenciar mientras pide disculpas por llegar tarde.

Jin Ling vuelve a vaciar su vaso de un solo trago. ¿Quizás este año no vendrá?

Lan Sizhui saluda a todos en la mesa y rápidamente es abrazado por un alegre Zizhen, feliz de volver a verlo.

– ¡Sizhui te extrañé! –exclama sin vergüenza y en un tono tan dramático que hace reír a todos los presentes. Sizhui acaricia su flequillo como si estuviera consolando a un tierno conejito –. A-Zhen no han sido ni dos meses desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿no fue acaso en mi concierto?

No feliz con la respuesta Zizhen forma un enorme puchero.

— ¡Eso es demasiado tiempo! –reprochó soltando su abrazo–. Nunca puedo verlos a ninguno de ustedes dos –señaló a Jin Ling también–. Siempre están ocupados —agregó ofendido.

Los demás negaron con la cabeza y volvieron a jugar entre bebidas.

Jin Ling simplemente bufó desde su asiento.

– Para eso están estas reuniones, estúpido, y tu también estuviste ocupado todo el año –replicó.

Ouyang Zizhen lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no pudo decir nada porque de cierta forma tenía razón.

Sizhui sonrió, su mirada seguía siendo tan gentil y amable como en los días de secundaría y se mantenía siempre hábil tranquilizando las discusiones de los demás.

– Está bien, A-Zhen este año podemos ponernos de acuerdo y volver a juntarnos.

Zizhen asintió a la idea e invitó a Sizhui a sentarse a su lado, hasta que llegara su prometida, puesto que había alguien más sentado al otro lado. A pesar de que había un lugar vacío al lado de Jin Ling, nadie parecía dispuesto a ocuparlo.

Sizhui se dirigió a Jin Ling.

– Hola, Jin Ling. Es bueno verte –saludó.

Jin Ling hizo una reverencia desde su asiento.

– También es bueno verte. Lamento no haber podido asistir a tu concierto de piano.

Sizhui negó con su mano.

– No tienes que volver a disculparte, recibí el ramo de peonías y el camión de café en el Fanmeet, fue un gesto muy lindo de tu parte. Las fans estaban muy felices también. Gracias.

– ¡Realmente digno de un Jin! –exclamó Zizhen, mientras fingía múltiples aplausos.

Lan Sizhui es todo un prodigio de la música al igual que toda su familia, a pesar de no llevar la sangre Lan conservaba el don de la música clásica, a diferencia otro cierto Lan que prefirió la música heavy, ganándose el odio de su abuelo y siendo finalmente desheredado por éste.

En ese momento, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Jin Ling ya se estaba muriendo de los nervios, el alcohol parecía empezar a hacer alguna especie de tensión en su estómago, su ceño se volvió a fruncir cuando A-Qing cruzó la puerta.

Cuando A-Qing aún era joven, y debido a una enfermedad con la que nació que le afecto la vista, tuvo un accidente en la calle y casi fue arrollada por un auto, por suerte, la persona que la salvó en aquel momento era un neurocirujano reconocido y no solo salvó su vida a causa de su rápida reacción, sino se convirtió en alguien sumamente importante para ella. Tanto que incluso esa persona fue quien la operó de la vista. Desde entonces A-Qing decidió seguir sus pasos y convertirse en doctora.

Jin Ling apreciaba la valentía de la chica y se sentía conmovido por su historia llena de giros, aunque se dio cuenta que se había quedado pensando en disparates. Ahora mismo su mente estaba muy confusa. Volvió a tomar todo el líquido de su copa de una sola vez haciendo que un pequeño ardor baje desde su garganta hasta la boca de su estómago.

¿Porqué demonios estaba tomando tanto? ¿es que se estaba volviendo loco? Sí, completamente. Porque, después de otro año sin poder soportar el dolor en su corazón, llegó a esta reunión con la esperanza de volver a verlo. De volver a hablar con él. Sin embargo, parecía que el maldito no estaba dispuesto a aparecer esa noche. Cuando elevó la vista Zizhen ya había hecho lugar en la mesa por lo que ahora estaba sentado en medio de Lan Sizhui y A-Qing.

¡¿Es que acaso el asiento a su lado estaba reservado?!

¡¿O tenía una especie de peste que nadie se podía sentar a su lado?! Ni siquiera sabía quién de sus ex-compañeros era el que estaba sentado a su lado izquierdo.

Estaba furioso, pero ¿con quién?...

– ¡Jin Rulan! –llamó Sizhui, cuando Jin Ling no le respondió.

– ¡No me llames así! –contestó Jin Ling rápidamente.

– Lo siento, sé que no te gusta que te llamen así, pero es la única manera de despertarte de tus pensamientos... ¿Estás bien? – otra vez usó ese tono con el que siempre calma a los demás. Despidiendo esa misma magia insondable que transmite a través de las teclas.

– Estoy bien –respondió Jin Ling y volvió a llenar su copa, evadiendo la mirada de los demás.

– ¡Ni siquiera me saludaste cuando entré! –le recriminó A-Qing inflando las mejillas.

– Oh, lo siento A-Qing... Uhmn... ¿hola? —inclinó la cabeza en lo que se supone era reverencia.

A-Qing no le respondió. De hecho, no le pudo responder. Su boca quedó abierta al igual que la de su prometido y la de su amigo.

¿Y ahora qué había dicho?

– Esto es peor de lo que imaginaba –Zizhen rompió el silencio.

– También lo creo –agregó A-Qing–. Él se acaba de disculpar... ¿conmigo?

Los chicos asintieron.

Jin Ling estaba confundido, ¿qué tenía eso de malo? Es que... ¿acaso era la primera vez que lo escuchaban disculparse?... En realidad, sí lo era. Demonios. Solo ahora Jin Ling se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había medido sus palabras. De repente sintió deseos de levantarse e irse.

– A-Ling... –escuchó una voz suave y se sintió inquieto. Probablemente Sizhui ahora iba a empezar con alguno de sus discursos–. JingYi me telefoneó ayer por la mañana, dijo que no sabía si iba a poder conseguir boletos para el avión y llegar a tiempo.

El corazón de Jin Ling dio un vuelco desagradable que intentó ignorar. Ese idiota, seguro había olvidado por completo el día de la reunión, ¿cómo conseguiría boletos desde América a China y llegar a tiempo?

— ¿Porqué me lo dices?... No me importa si ese idiota viene o no.

Zizhen bufó.

— Oh vamos A-Ling, eh visto tu cara de decepción cada vez que la puerta se abre. Es el único que falta.

– ¡Claramente estás esperando que él venga! –declaró A-Qing.

Jin Ling suspiró, no podía ocultarle nada a este trió que tenía por mejores amigos, y aún menos después de que les había pedido consejo el día de la graduación para declararse a Lan JingYi. Todavía recuerda vívidamente el rostro de Zizhen cuando se los dijo. ¡Y es que nadie se lo esperaba!

Jin Ling y JingYi vivían peleando desde primer grado de primaria, parecían que se matarían entre ellos en cada discusión y ellos realmente discutían hasta por la más mínima cosa, aunque Sizhui y Zizhen siempre estaban ahí para separarlos. Jamás se habían lastimado físicamente el uno al otro.

Luego entendieron que ninguno de los dos lo haría.

Sin embargo, las palabras también herían y en la fiesta de graduación, Jin Ling lastimó a JingYi profundamente, y sentía que jamás iba a ser perdonado por ello.

Jin Ling volvió a tomar de su copa.

– ¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer si viene? Da igual si viene o no.

– A-Ling... –comenzó A-Yuan–. Creo que es momento de que nos digas que sucedió durante la fiesta de graduación y la reunión del año pasado.

– Es la única manera de que podamos entender para ayudarte –agregó Zizhen casi dramáticamente.

Jin Ling suspiró, y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que los demás no le estaban prestando atención. Supo que no debía preocuparse. De hecho, la persona a su lado ya estaba completamente inconsciente por el alcohol y los demás parecían estar jugando algún juego.

Jin Ling volvió a mirar al trío de mejores amigos y les comenzó a relatar.


	2. Confesiones arruinadas

Dos años atrás todo el mundo estaba emocionado por la fiesta de graduación, sinceramente a Jin Ling no le importaban mucho ese tipo de cosas. Sin embargo, sus amigos estaban muy emocionados, sobre todo Ouyang Zizhen ya que se había animado a invitar a la chica rebelde del salón y tenía planeado declararse a ella durante el baile. Era divertido para los demás ver cómo la chica lo hacía poner nervioso. Sus personalidades eran completamente diferentes, pero A-Qing no dejaba de ser una chica a la que le gustaba que la halagaran y Zizhen era un experto en ello.

Aunque su relación había comenzado como un mero juego.

A-Qing había aceptado la invitación como una apuesta de sus amigas, más no esperaba que Zizhen atrapara su rebelde corazón y aceptara salir con él.

Lan Sizhui, Lan JingYi y Jin Ling fueron en gran parte los responsables de ello. La declaración fue en el salón de arte. Los tres lo decoraron con globos y rosas, escribieron en la pizarra el poema que Zizhen escribió para ella, y pusieron cortinas negras con pequeños recortes de estrellas que parecían brillar con las luces de afuera.

A mitad del baile Zizhen cubrió los ojos de A-Qing y la llevó allí. Al principio la chica parecía realmente fascinada con la decoración y emocionada con el poema, sin embargo su expresión cambio en cuanto tres chicos de traje entraron por la puerta con un enorme cartel de "quieres ser mí novia" y una enorme cámara, que sostenía JingYi para guardar aquella escena para el recuerdo.

A-Qing salió corriendo del salón.

Los cuatro se miraron al rostro totalmente desconcertados, hasta que Lan JingYi gritó:

– ¿Qué esperas idiota? ¡Ve a buscarla!

Ouyang Zizhen salió corriendo detrás de ella. Y los demás, aturdidos aún, volvieron al baile.

– Yo también hubiera salido corriendo –comentó tras un momento de tenso silencio, Jin Ling, mientras los tres bebían ponche en las escaleras del gimnasio.

Sus amigos lo miraron.

Jin Ling frunció el ceño.

– Oh vamos, JingYi, ¡te dije que no era buena idea lo de la cámara!

JingYi bufó contrariado.

– ¡Estuvimos todos de acuerdo en que a ella no le molestaría! —dijo enfadado.

– ¡Ya ves que no le gustó! —insistió—. Ahora todo está arruinado... y yo ni siquiera quería participar –Jin Ling giró su vista hacia otro lado.

JingYi se levantó de su asiento y gritó:

– ¿Es mi culpa que se haya arruinado?... no lo puedo creer. Doncella Jin, ¿por qué no dijo antes que un par de damiselas como ustedes dos saldrían corriendo avergonzadas por una simple cámara?

Jin Ling se levantó furioso de su asiento y enfrentó a JingYi

– ¡No me llames así! –gritó enceguecido–. Además, sólo hace falta tener un poco más de cerebro que tú para saber algo así.

Lan Sizhui rápidamente se paró entre los dos, sus tonos de estaban escuchando más fuertes que la música y la gente comenzaba a voltear a verlos.

– Chicos, es suficiente, ninguno de nosotros sabíamos cómo la señorita A-Qing reaccionaria. Zizhen sabrá que hacer. No discutan ahora.

Jin Ling se calmó levemente, pero se enojó consigo mismo. Hace solo unas horas estaba profundamente envidioso de Zizhen. Claro que sí. No podía ocultarlo. Sentía un ligero dolor en el pecho de solo pensar que Ouyang Zizhen saldría con la persona que le gustaba ¿Y él?... Él no hacía más que ganarse su atención mediante discusiones y peleas sin sentido.

Era un idiota.

Lo que Jin Ling no sabía en ese momento es que Lan JingYi estaba en su límite. JingYi se tomó toda la bebida de su vaso y se fue con pasos fuertes. Incluso Sizhui se sorprendió. En ese momento Zizhen llegó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dijo felizmente que A-Qing había aceptado ser su novia oficial y que se había ido simplemente debido a la vergüenza de ver los chicos. Zizhen no pudo seguir contándole más, vio la cara de terror en Jin Ling y de preocupación en Sizhui.

– ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó y Jin Ling le contestó casi mecánicamente:

– Se fue.

Zizhen no tuvo que preguntar a quien se refería, ya había adivinado.

– ¿Otra vez pelearon?

Jin Ling asintió apesadumbrado. Su mente estaba en blanco, su pecho dolía, y sintió su corazón estrujarse.

– ¿Qué hago? –murmuró más para sí mismo que para los demás.

Los chicos lo miraron confundido y preguntaron a la vez.

– ¿Disculparte quizás?

Jin Ling negó repetidamente como si no los oyera.

– Él me gusta –soltó sin más y los ojos de sus amigos se abrieron a más no poder.

Lo había dicho. Finalmente lo había aceptado, le gustaba el idiota de su amigo. Le gustaba pelear con él, le gustaba verlo enojado, amaba su estúpida sonrisa.

Le gusta el JingYi feliz y sincero, que no le importara lo que dijeran los demás de él, también amaba el JingYi sensible y avergonzado que se escondía detrás de esa hermosa sonrisa.

Porque, lo que no sabían los demás, era que también lo había visto llorar. JingYi tenía muchas preocupaciones por parte de su familia. Siempre era comparado con su perfecto primo Lan Sizhui. Hace tiempo Jin Ling lo dejó llorar torpemente en sus brazos una vez, lo consoló como jamás había hecho, ni volvería a hacer con nadie. Le dijo que envidiaba el alma libre de JingYi. Era un revoltoso que amaba la libertad y Jin Ling le aconsejó que siguiera sus sueños, que no se dejara llevar por lo que los demás querían de él. Jin Ling le había dicho tantas cosas bonitas, aunque él mismo estaba atrapado en los problemas de su propia familia.

– No bromees así, lo dices tan serio que casi me lo creo –dijo Zizhen fingiendo una risa.

– ¡No estoy bromeando! –estalló Jin Ling.

No, no era una broma.

Ellos desconocían que Jin Ling también había llorado en los brazos de JingYi en otra ocasión. 

Aquella fue la primera vez que abría su corazón a alguien y le contaba sus preocupaciones. Después de graduarse, Jin Ling tendría que trabajar en la compañía de su familia. Nadie le había preguntado si era eso lo que él quería, pero una tarde donde supuestamente tenía que hacer una tarea con JingYi, el pequeño Lan se lo preguntó por pura curiosidad. Lan JingYi era una persona de naturaleza curiosa, pero para Jin Ling esa era una pregunta muy importante, implicaba su futuro y sin darse cuenta Jin Ling estúpidamente comenzó a llorar.

No era lo que él quería, el también tenía un sueño, había ganado todos los campeonatos locales y competencias escolares de tiro al blanco, él en realidad quería participar de los juegos Olímpicos. Esa tarde fue JingYi quien lo consoló en sus brazos.

La voz de sus amigos lo devolvieron a tierra.

– ¡Ve a buscarlo! –le gritó Zizhen a la cara como lo habían hecho con él, pero Jin Ling lo miraba sin entender–. A-Ling no lo pienses demasiado, haz lo que dicte tu corazón. Habla con él, díselo de frente... ¡de otra manera no lo va a entender!

Jin Ling rió de lado, ante las palabras dramáticas y cursis de su amigo. Asintió, respiró hondo y corrió por dónde había salido JingYi antes.

Una vez que cruzó la puerta, el gélido viento le golpeó la cara. Meditó brevemente sobre volver a los vestidores por su abrigo, pero descartó la idea pensando en que si tardaba más podría ser demasiado tarde.

Buscó en el campus de arriba a abajo, desde el edificio de la biblioteca hasta el teatro, y maldijo al establecimiento por ser tan malditamente gigante. Trató de llamarlo a su celular, pero no contestó. Preguntó al guardia de seguridad en la entrada si había visto a un chico un poco más bajo que él, de traje blanco y coleta alta un poco más corta que la suya, pero el guardia negó.

Si no había salido de la escuela ¿a dónde se había metido? Jin Ling iba a volver al baile a pedir ayuda a sus amigos, cuando por su mente cruzó un último lugar y corrió allí. No hizo falta abrir la puerta del salón de arte para saber que JingYi estaba adentro cantando.

Cuando Jin Ling abrió la puerta despacio, río ante la escena. Lan JingYi estaba acostado en el medio del salón con una rosa en la mano, mientras cantaba de forma lenta e inentendible.

– ¿Ya estás ebrio? –bromeó, pero trató de algún modo de sonar serio. Por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

JingYi levantó la mirada un momento y luego volvió la vista al techo. Suspiró profundamente.

– Eres tú –murmuró con suavidad y más bajo añadió–. De todas las personas...

Jin Ling sintió una punzada en el pecho.

– ¿Te decepcioné? –trató de sonar burlón esta vez–. ¿Es que acaso esperabas a alguien más?

– No. – contestó JingYi rápidamente.

¿No te decepcione o no esperabas a alguien más? Quiero saber.

– Pero si vienes a regañarme, te ruego que lo dejes para mañana –agregó.

Jin Ling dejó de jugar, cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado.

– No es eso... yo... yo quiero hablar contigo.

JingYi río

– ¿Hablar? ¿N-nosotros?... ¡Ja!

Jin Ling notó un pequeño desliz en su habla, en realidad ya estaba bastante ebrio, era conocido que el Lan no soportaba mucho el alcohol.

¿Era eso mejor o peor?

Era peor, mucho peor de lo que se había imaginado.

– A-Ling... –Jin Ling se estremeció, JingYi rara vez usaba esa manera para llamarlo.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó sin dudar.

– Quiero huir –confesó JingYi totalmente serio, aunque sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo debido al alcohol y sus ojos tenían un brillo irreconocible.

– ¿Qué tonterías dices? –contestó Jin Ling con una pequeña risa, pensando que se trataba de una broma.

JingYi comenzó a reír a carcajadas y se sentó.

– ¡Es verdad estoy bromeando! Jajaja

No sonaba muy convincente.

Jin Ling notó algo extraño en esa risa, pero hizo caso omiso. Lan JingYi lo observaba risueño y casi sentía que había sido un tonto por creerle por un momento.

JingYi dejó de reír.

– ¿Qué querías decirme?

Jin Ling trató de mirarlo a los ojos, pero todo el coraje que había reunido mientras lo buscaba, pareció escaparse en algún momento. Su mente quedó en blanco, cuan idiota.

–Yo.... Tú... La verdad es que tú me...

JingYi lo vio pelear con las palabras y su expresión cambió. Jin Ling no lo notó pero incluso parecía asustado. Se levantó repentinamente del suelo y gritó.

– Crees que soy un idiota, ¡¿verdad?!

Jin Ling se congeló aturdido por un segundo y se levantó con él, totalmente confundido.

– ¿Qué?

– Tienes razón, yo... soy un maldito estúpido, ¡siempre arruino todo!

Jin Ling no entendía, pero realmente, realmente, estaba arruinando aquello.

– No es...

– ¡No! –gritó más fuerte–. ¡Tú eres el idiota, eres tan arrogante y creído! –Jin Ling frunció el ceño e iba a responderle, pero JingYi no lo dejó–. ¡Eres un niño mimado, crees que puedes hacer lo que quieres solo porque tu familia tiene mucho dinero!

Jin Ling no entendía para nada la actitud de Lan JingYi, pero ya estaba enojado.

– ¡Cállate!, ¡tú eres el maldito idiota que siempre decepciona a su familia!

El salón se volvió silencioso, Jin Ling entendió tarde sus palabras. Lan JingYi salió corriendo y él ya no tuvo el valor de ir tras el chico.

Se quedó en ese salón hasta que el baile terminó y sintió su corazón desplomarse. ¡Que tonto había sido!

Al día siguiente recibió una llamada de Sizhui diciendo que JingYi había huido de su casa. Jin Ling no les contó nada de la discusión que habían tenido, estaba aterrado... ¿Era por su culpa que se había ido?

JingYi volvió casi un mes después, solo para pedirle la autorización a su abuelo para emanciparse y hacer la Visa. Su abuelo Lan Qiren, totalmente decepcionado firmó los papeles y negó al mundo que ese fuese su nieto. Le gritó que era el menos Lan de todos los Lan, y que no quería volver a verlo.

Quizás en ese momento ninguno pensó que JingYi hablara en serio y sin embargo cuando volvió a contactar con ellos, ya estaba viviendo en América y había formado su propia banda de rock.

– Claramente lo hizo a propósito –dijo Zizhen cuando Jin Ling terminó de contar lo ocurrido.

– Obviamente –agregó A-Qing.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Jin Ling confundido.

Sizhui suspiró.

– Debí haberlo sabido –dijo y sus amigos lo miraron –. A-Zhen tiene razón, en esa discusión claramente quería alejarte. A-Yi ya tenía planeado irse desde antes del baile. Él mismo me lo dijo. Si Jin Ling se le declaraba ese día, quizá sus planes hubieran cambiado. Yo creo que estaba asustado.

¿Asustado? ¿De qué? Esperen, ¿tenía planeado irse desde antes? ¿Entonces no era su culpa? Pero, ¿Porqué?... ¿Porqué se fue? Si JingYi sabía que él se le iba a declarar entonces, ¿había sido rechazado por completo en ese momento?

– ¡Jin Rulan! –lo volvió a despertar A-Yuan –. Sé en lo que estás pensando, y no, no fue tu culpa que él se haya ido. Y no, tampoco creo que él no sienta nada por ti.

Error. Sizhui no lo sabía, Jin Ling podía verlo en su mirada... aunque a veces su seguridad lo hacía dudar.

– Pero antes que nada tienes que contarnos que paso en la primera reunión de ex-alumnos.

– Oh, esa vez...

¡Cómo olvidarlo! Estaba tan nervioso y asustado ese día. La organizadora de la reunión había comentado feliz de que todos habían aceptado asistir a la reunión, a Jin Ling se le puso la piel chinita de solo pensar que él también iría.

Esa vez también había llegado tarde, por tomar el vuelo sin antelación.

Jin Ling recordaba latente como su corazón amenazaba con dejar su pecho en cuanto lo vio cruzar la puerta. Lan JingYi sonreía sumamente feliz, saludó a todos y la cena parecía haberse vuelto más alegre al igual que lo hacía el salón de clases con su presencia. Lan JingYi era el alma de la fiesta, la diversión en persona. Para los demás, JingYi era el payaso que traía felicidad, y Jin Ling lo creía totalmente cierto. Lo admiraba aún más sabiendo que detrás de esa sonrisa gigante ocultaba profundas y oscuras preocupaciones.

– Jin Ling, ha sido un tiempo –saludó JingYi, sentándose a su lado.

Jin Ling tranquilizó su tonto corazón que le hacía tener esperanzas acerca de que el chico no estuviera enojado.

– Mmm –asintió –. Realmente ha sido un tiempo.

Lan Sizhui, Ouyang Zizhen y A-Qing los miraban desde los asientos de enfrente, parecían estar casi tan felices como él. Esa noche platicaron como si todavía fueran estudiantes de secundaria, y la fiesta se animó cuando Ouyang Zizhen y A-Qing revelaron su compromiso.

El corazón de Jin Ling estaba realmente cálido, llevaba días encerrado en la oficina de la empresa de su padre, mientras aguantaba la mirada despreciativa de los idiotas de sus compañeros que creían que sólo tenía el puesto de gerente por ser el nieto de Jin GuangShan. No es como si no tuvieran razón. Sin embargo, Jin Ling era una persona totalmente capaz de manejar ese puesto. Y esto había comenzado otra discusión con el revoltoso Lan.

Lan JingYi salió por un momento al balcón y Jin Ling creyó buena idea seguirlo. JingYi había encendido un cigarrillo y Jin Ling reprimió las ganas de reprocharle por eso, pero no lo hizo porque no quería discutir.

– Escuche que te está yendo bien con la banda en América –Jin Ling, casi con torpeza comenzó la plática.

JingYi asintió.

– Nuestro próximo álbum saldrá pronto.

Eso era algo que Jin Ling ya sabía. Tenía cuentas secundarias de todas sus redes sociales donde seguía cada movimiento de la banda.

– Eso es bueno –apoyó sus antebrazos sobre el barandal y se deleitó con la vista nocturna de la cuidad–. Entonces, ¿vas a volver a América? –se reprochó mentalmente por la pregunta tonta. Sin embargo, necesitaba oírlo de sus propios labios.

JingYi río.

– Claramente sí, tonto.

– ¿Cuándo te vas? –preguntó, haciendo caso omiso al insulto. De verdad no quería discutir con él.

– Mañana.

Tan pronto...

Jin Ling ya no quería preguntar más nada. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, hasta que JingYi agregó:

– No tengo motivos para quedarme.

¿Qué no tenía qué?

– ¡Nos tienes a nosotros! –exclamó repentinamente Jin Ling tomándolo por los brazos, para que lo mirara a los ojos y viera que estaba hablando en serio.

– Ja –río JingYi con un claro deje de sarcasmo en la voz–. Lo escuché de Sizhui, estás trabajando en la empresa de tu padre, ¡ni siquiera tienes tiempo para salir con tus amigos!

– Tenía que hacerlo –replicó Jin Ling, pero... ¿era verdad?

– ¿Tenías? ¿Tu familia te amenazó con matarte si no trabajabas para ellos?

– ¡Por supuesto que no!

La música dentro de la habitación se había vuelto ruidosa, por lo que nadie escuchaba sus gritos y a esa altura ni siquiera les importaba.

– ¿Entones porqué? –esta vez fue JingYi quien tomó por los brazos a Jin Ling para que lo mirara–. ¡Me dijiste que tenías un sueño! A-Ling, dijiste que querías participar en los juegos Olímpicos.

Un sueño... sí, eso era. Eso fue en realidad. Un simple sueño de adolescente. Jin Ling tenía que elegir y la empresa de su padre... ese era su verdadero lugar. Los juegos Olímpicos por otro lado...

– Que tontería –murmuró inconscientemente y sintió como JingYi soltaba su agarre.

– Lo sabía, eres un Jin. Nada va a cambiar eso.

Jin Ling volvió a perder los estribos.

– Por lo menos mí familia si me reconoce, no como a ti. Lo arruinaste.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue. Ni siquiera les explicó a sus amigos, simplemente pensó que lo mejor era alejarse de él.

Era un cobarde.

Jin Ling lo amaba. Llevaba años haciéndolo, pero su estúpido orgullo fue más fuerte y lo perdió... por segunda vez.


	3. Ese chico

Lan Sizhui, Ouyang Zizhen y A-Qing lo miraban casi horrorizados.

– Lo sé, soy un idiota –volvió a vaciar su vaso. Probablemente ya era el número quince o dieciséis de la noche. Perdió la cuenta hacía varios vasos atrás.

– Sí que lo eres –no dudó en decir A-Qing.

Zizhen agregó:

– Ahora entiendo porqué no fue al viaje a España.

– Gracias por hacerme acordar de eso –respondió Jin Ling con sarcasmo.

Aquel fue un estúpido viaje que venían planeando desde la secundaria, e iba a ser dos semanas después de la reunión de graduados, pero JingYi lo canceló a último momento.

Por recordarlo, Zizhen se ganó dos golpes de las personas a ambos lados.

Sizhui trató de arreglarlo como siempre:

– Él estaba realmente ocupado con la gira en ese momento.

Eso no lo hacía más feliz. Llevaba un año imaginando las cientos de posibilidades, de lo que pudo haber pasado si se hubiera sincerado en aquel momento y no haber huido como un cobarde.

Quizás debería decirle adiós a sus sentimientos de una vez por todas y aceptar que lo había perdido. Sí, esta podría ser la ocasión. Una reunión de despedida.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y se obligó a permanecer en su lugar, se negó rotundamente a darse la vuelta. Sin embargo, su voz llegó junto a la brisa que entraba por la puerta, y podía imaginar con claridad esa sonrisa.

Su corazón se detuvo un instante, y sostuvo el aire

¿A quién le quería mentir? No puede olvidarlo de ningún modo, ni quiere dejarlo ir.

Decide mirarlo, su corazón ataca su caja torácica amenazando con salir de su lugar, de la misma manera que le había hecho hace dos años. No, incluso con más intensidad que antes, y el aire se escapa en un largo suspiro. Diablos... lo había extrañado tanto.

Si el destino no los quería juntos... iba a comprobarlo una vez más. Quizás fuera egoísta de su parte y un poco se debía a su naturaleza de obtener todo lo que quiere, pero no puede ignorar que anhela verlo, escucharlo, saber que se siente estar con él y por una mierda, le encantaría ver su tonta cara cuando se lo dijera.

– ¡Jin Rulan! –lo llama por su odioso nombre una vez más Sizhui, sacándolo de sus tormentosos pensamientos, pero su vista sigue pendiente de cómo el risueño Lan saluda a sus viejos compañeros.

– Eh, ¿Qué? –trata de prestarle atención a sus amigos, pero sus voces se escuchan lejanas, Sizhui dijo algo sobre aclarar las cosas, pero Zizhen se acercó a JingYi saludando al chico de la misma manera que lo había hecho con A-Yuan, y Jin Ling casi maldice en voz alta... ¿porqué ese chico tenía que ser tan pegajoso con todos?

Sus celos le hacían olvidar incluso que el escritor estaba a punto de casarse.

Entonces lo ve acercarse. El idiota todavía tiene sus maletas con él y las deja despreocupadamente a un lado.

– Hola, Jin Ling –Lan JingYi lo saluda con una hermosa sonrisa y le extiende la mano.

Sus propias manos hormiguean y siente la boca seca. Mierda, se sigue viendo igual de lindo que hace un año.

Compórtate, se recuerda regañándose mentalmente.

– Hola, JingYi –estrecha su mano y no puede evitar pensar en no soltarlo, arrastrarlo de ese ruidoso lugar y decirle todo lo que su estúpida mente piensa, pero Lan JingYi suelta su mano y lo trae a la realidad.

JingYi se sienta en el asiento vacío a su lado y se dirige a Zizhen.

— Ustedes dos se ven realmente bien juntos.

Nosotros también lo hacemos, piensa Jin Ling y no puede evitar tomar un largo trago de cerveza.

Zizhen abraza por sobre el respaldo de la silla a A-Qing. El estúpido tiene escrito en toda la cara "tonto enamorado, y orgulloso de llevar el anillo en el dedo anular"

– Nuestra boda será en primavera, dentro de dos meses, espero que puedan venir.

A-Qing sacó de su bolso las invitaciones.

– Tienen que venir –amenazó de manera evidente–. Van a ser mis padrinos de boda –exclamó sonriente y todos quedaron perplejos. Claramente no era una pregunta.

Jin Ling preguntó señalándose y al pequeño grupo apartado de los demás.

– ¿Todos?

Asintió la pareja

– Mmh... Estamos en el siglo XXI, si se puede tener varias damas de honor, ¿porqué no tener varios padrinos? –aclaró la chica mientras se levantaba a entregarle las invitaciones a los demás.

Sizhui estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato.

— Me parece una buena idea, ¿y quiénes serán las madrinas?

Antes de que puedan contestar JingYi exclamó:

– Aquí tenemos a una –todos lo miraron confundidos, pero Jin Ling notó en su expresión un rastro de burla y supo que nada inteligente iba a salir de esa boca, cuando se volteó y lo miró directamente antes de decir:

– Creo que la doncella Jin sin dudas sería la indicada.

Jin Ling lo golpeó en el hombro

– ¡Cállate! –le gritó y trató de sonar enfadado–. Idiota, creo que en realidad encajaría perfecto contigo.

— Lo siento, lo siento. Ahora que lo pienso la doncella Jin es demasiado sofisticada para algo así –dijo entre risas.

Jin Ling no pudo evitarlo, sonrió amplio junto a él y lo siguió maldiciendo en voz alta, hasta que Sizhui los detuvo, igual que en el pasado.

— Hablando en serio –interrumpió Zizhen–. Tenemos otro pedido también para JingYi y Sizhui.

JingYi bromeó enseguida:

– Te saldrá muy caro, ¿qué quieres?

A-Qing primero frunció el ceño y luego sonrió.

— Queremos que seas quien cante en la boda...

— Y que nuestro Sizhui toque el piano en la entrada nupcial –agregó Zizhen.

Los ojos de Sizhui brillaron con entusiasmo.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! sería un honor.

Hacía tan solo dos años eran cinco chicos hablando de sueños y viajes alrededor del mundo... ¿en qué momento todo aquello había cambiado tanto? Ahora hablaban de bodas y cosas como el trabajo y la familia. Jin Ling no podía evitar pensar si JingYi tenía razón.

¿Acaso alguna vez fueron importantes todos eso sueños? ¿no parecían ahora llenos de tontas y falsas esperanzas? Después de todo, ¿se volvieron realidad para los cinco?

A-Qing estudiaba algo que amaba, es cierto, y estaba por graduarse de lo que siempre había soñado ser. Zizhen logró el éxito con las tontas historias que la gente cursi amaba, pero ¿sería ese su sueño?, Jin Ling en realidad no lo sabía. Sizhui tocó en una de las mejores y más prestigiosas orquestas en cuanto se graduó y ahora seguía una maravillosa carrera como pianista solista, ciertamente reconocido. Aunque al principio parecía ser por decisión de su familia, Sizhui dijo luego que aquel era también su propio sueño. Debían creerle, dado que jamás les mentiría. Por otro lado, JingYi, ese estúpido, se fue al otro lado del mundo y se convirtió en el artista que tanto deseó ser, incluso sacó su álbum en solitario. Quizás era el único y verdadero soñador aquí. Era un alma libre.

No pudo evitar pensar que sus amigos eran admirables, ¿Y él?...

Zizhen trató de llamar su atención.

– Jin Ling escuché que la empresa de tu familia explotó en el mercado.

Tras escuchar aquello, el orgullo de Jin Ling se disparó. Infló el pecho, estiró sus alas cual pequeño pavo real y exclamó:

— ¡Es un éxito! la nueva gama de celulares rompió récord en América del Sur y logramos expandir la red 5G en el norte.

Pensó en decir que una de las propuestas para el nuevo modelo había sido completamente idea suya y fue en gran parte la razón de las buenas ventas. Sin embargo, su mirada se encontró con la de JingYi mientras hablaba y sintió un hilo de timidez, por lo que terminó por tragarse sus palabras.

Afuera la noche se volvió más oscura, pero la música dentro comenzó a sonar más fuerte. Los tragos iban y venían alrededor de la mesa, y algunos flojitos ya se habían desplomado a un lado cuando encendieron la máquina de karaoke.

En esos momentos, la reunión estaba elevándose a su punto más álgido. No mucho después unos fueron obligados a soltar el micrófono entre abucheos, mientras que otros los hacían sentir como si estuvieran en un concierto. Sizhui era uno de ellos. Su voz sonó suave y delicada al ritmo de "Wuji" haciendo que algunas de las chicas comenzaran a llorar.

De un momento al otro, uno de sus compañeros gritó:

— ¿La estrella puede cantar para nosotros o hay que pagarle? —trató de bromear, pero Jin Ling tuvo ganas de golpearlo por su descaro— ¡JingYi! ¡JingYi! ¡JingYi! -comenzaron a vitorear a coro y Lan JingYi tomó el micrófono.

Colocó de forma mecánica e instintiva los números de una canción en la máquina y la melodía del piano comenzó a sonar.

"That Boy" , se escuchó claramente en los oídos de Jin Ling y se le erizo la piel. ¿Era aquello a propósito? JingYi sonrió y parecía mirarlo a él mientras las primeras frases salían dulcemente de su boca.

Jin Ling quería apartar la mirada, pero descubrió que no podía hacerlo.

Aún recordaba el día en que esa canción sonó en sus auriculares, una de esas raras ocasiones en las que se quedaba en la plaza frente a su casa porque no quería entrar. A veces sus padres discutían mucho debido a que su padre no sabía expresarse bien. Esa tarde fue diferente porque JingYi se sentó a su lado y lo acompañó con un acogedor silencio, mientras simplemente escuchaban música juntos. Cuando sonó "That Boy", JingYi le dijo que era una canción muy bonita y una de sus favoritas.

Desde entonces Jin Ling la escuchaba como un consuelo, cuando el estrés del trabajo lo superaba, pero también llegó a odiarla, porque cada vez que la escuchaba no podía evitar pensar en él. Su pecho dolía mientras el chico cantaba el coro, a la vez que dice que no puede olvidar su amor y no lo puede cambiar.

Su voz suena áspera al tiempo que los tonos suben, y pregunta "si la tristeza se irá", y Jin Ling se pregunta "si puede ser valiente una vez más, si esta vez puede retener a su amor". Se estremece internamente porque parece que JingYi habla de enserio cuando canta que no puede tener a ese amor y la canción termina, con los gritos y silbidos ruidosos de sus amigos. La máquina da una puntuación de 99, y Jin Ling cree fervientemente que esa maldita cosa debía estar rota, porque sin lugar a dudas eso era claramente un gran y brillante 100.

Jin Ling ya no puede quedarse allí o su corazón lo delatará. Se levanta de su lugar y se dirige al balcón, cierra la puerta detrás suyo mientras comienza a sonar una canción más alegre, que ya no le interesa ni se escucha tan fuerte en aquel sitio apartado.

El viento frío lo recibe y una enorme luna llena lo baña en luz blanquecina, deja salir un tembloroso suspiro. Quizás fueron las muchas copas de cerveza que tomó, pero se siente pesado. No puede evitar tocar su pecho, más precisamente el sitio donde reposa su corazón.

— Duele...

La música se volvió momentáneamente fuerte y evita darse la vuelta. Tiene un mal presentimiento.

— Parece que mi canción no te gustó —bromea JingYi tras él.

Jin Ling no puede evitar seguirle la corriente.

— Cantas horrible —espetó con una sonrisa.

— Mis fans no opinan lo mismo —replica JingYi y se apoya en el barandal.

— Entonces tus fans están ciegas —ríe sin humor.

— Eso no tiene sentido —contesta JingYi alzando las cejas.

— No lo tiene —suelta un pequeño suspiro involuntario e imita a JingYi apoyándose en el barandal su lado.

El silencio los acompaña por un momento. A Jin Ling en ese momento le encantaría poder leer la mente del Lan. Lo observa largamente, pero en los ojos de JingYi se refleja la misma travesura de siempre, quizás hay un poco de anhelo en su mirada, pero sus expresiones, a diferencia de la última vez que lo vio, reflejan paz. Y sus orejas, ligeramente rojas, le indican que el alcohol también ya comenzaba a afectarlo.

— A-Ling —JingYi voltea a verlo y Jin Ling desvía su mirada.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta intentando verse natural, como si su nombre dicho así no hubiera hecho estremecer hasta la fibra más sensible de su corazón idiota.

— Los extrañé —suelta JingYi sin vergüenza y Jin Ling habla antes de pensar.

— Yo También —se le escapa de inmediato y se arrepiente en el acto—. ¡No!.. quiero decir, ellos. Nosotros también. Mierda. U-un año es mucho tiempo.

JingYi suelta una carcajada pero asiente

— Sí, es mucho tiempo.

— ¿JingYi?

El chico lo mira con atención.

— ¿Qué?

— A mí... ahora me gusta —murmura—. Me gusta trabajar en la empresa de mi familia.

Sí, ya no era como en el pasado. No está cometiendo un error. El sueño de su familia se volvió su sueño y lo está cumpliendo. No está mintiendo, y ya no está apenado por eso.

JingYi solo ríe.

Jin Ling frunce el ceño a causa de ello.

— No te rías, estoy hablando en serio.

— Lo sé —responde JingYi rápidamente sorprendiendo a Jin Ling—. Me di cuenta antes, cuando estabas hablando de ello.

Inmediatamente volvieron a discutir sobre si Jin Ling hubiera sido o no un buen arquero y Jin Ling le aseguró que cuando quisiera podría poner su cabeza y comprobarlo por él mismo. No admite, de ningún modo, que aunque no hubiera sido bueno en ello, le hubiera gustado perseguir su sueño, pero ya no quiere arrepentirse por eso, ya no quiere tener rencores. En este momento, solo quiere detener el tiempo y quedarse bajo la luz de la luna discutiendo con aquel idiota.

Dejan de reír y JingYi se dirige hacia la puerta como si lo fuera a dejar allí, pero Jin Ling no puede evitar tomarlo del borde de su camisa, inquieto. Quizás era el alcohol, pero necesita pedírselo.

— No te vayas —suelta en un susurro.

Lan JingYi se congela en su lugar, y después de un momento gira sobre sus pies. Jin Ling no puede mirarlo al rostro, está sumamente avergonzado y comienza a escuchar la risa de JingYi que lo hace poner colorado.

— ¿A-Ling...? —dice entre risas y el chico ahora está más rojo—. Yo... no... en realidad voy a...

— ¿Vas a quedarte? —interrumpe Jin Ling con entusiasmo y esperanza, realmente quiere escuchar aquello.

— Mmh —asiente torpemente JingYi —. Voy a quedarme.

Sus miradas se encuentran y Jin Ling le regala una enorme sonrisa, quizá demasiado amplia para su gusto, parece que el alcohol comenzaba a tener efectos extraños en él, por lo que trata de ponerse serio y suelta su agarre.

JingYi volvió al salón y regresó al balcón minutos después con una chaqueta puesta y otra en su mano que es arrojada a Jin Ling. Al igual que una lata de cerveza fría.

Ambos se quedan en silencio una vez más, aunque esta vez se siente diferente, ya no era un silencio tan doloroso.

— ¿Tienes dónde quedarte? —Jin Ling rompió el silencio sin pensar demasiado en la pregunta.

— Tengo una reservación en el hotel a dos calles de acá.

¿Por cuánto tiempo? quiso preguntar Jin Ling, pero el miedo lo invadió. No quería escuchar la respuesta.

— Luego buscaré algún lugar cómodo —agregó JingYi y el corazón de Jin Ling dió un vuelco al saber que sería por bastante tiempo, pero aún su pecho se apretaba con miedo de saber cuánto tiempo sería. Asintió y sin pensar demasiado comentó:

— Tengo una semana de vacaciones, estoy pensando en quedarme en un hotel también —hizo una pausa pensando en si debió o no haber hecho una reservación con antelación. Entonces la risa de JingYi lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó en seco, con un claro tono de molestia y confusión.

— ¿Así que misteriosa y repentinamente también pasarás la noche en un hotel? —preguntó JingYi aunque parecía más una seña y burla.

Sí, se iba a quedar en un hotel, ¿qué tenía de extraño eso? ¿acaso él no se iba a quedar en un hotel él también? ¡Oh!, un hotel... ambos...

— ¡No es lo que piensas! —gritó Jin Ling al darse cuenta de lo raro que habían sonado sus palabras.

JingYi solo rió más fuerte.

— Yo no dije en nada... ¿En qué crees que estoy pensando?

— Yo estuve planeando esto desde hace días, digo... mis vacaciones... Maldición —murmuró con torpeza al notar que las palabras le jugaban en contra—. ¡Es molesto tener que contratar un chofer que maneje hasta casa! —exclamó, aunque parecía una absurda excusa. Luego frunció ligeramente el ceño al recordar la última vez que bebió fuera y su colega le regresó el automóvil al otro día.

¡Él estaba diciendo la verdad! Tomó un largo trago de su bebida y prefirió mantener la boca cerrada.

La risa de JingYi dejó de escucharse gradualmente y lo que dijo parecía una excusa a favor del menor

— También puedes pedir servicio a la habitación, puesto que no te gusta cocinar.

Jin Ling asintió de forma vehemente. De hecho, esa era también una de las razones por la que lo hacía. Se sorprendió ligeramente al pensar en que JingYi recordaba su nulo amor por la cocina.

Jin Ling siente que las cosas dentro se están saliendo de control cuando la puerta del balcón se abre y se escucha la canción latina que apenas reconoce. "Despacito" estaba sonando a los cuatro vientos en la máquina y siendo cantada ahora mismo a todo pulmón, y pareciera que aquel grupo estuviera invocando al mismísimo satanás

Lan Sizhui escapa, uniéndose a ellos, con las mejillas rojas, mientras comunica:

— Creo que debería llevarme a Zizhen antes de que la señorita A-Qing se arrepienta de su casamiento.

Ambos se rieron sabiendo que eso sería virtualmente imposible. También comprendían que no era buena idea dejar que Zizhen se emborrachara de aquel modo. Podían ocurrir accidentes muy desastrozos, de los cuales se arrepentirían luego. Accidentes como aquellos que los cuatro preferían olvidar... sobre todo la joven novia.

— Yo también me debo ir —suspiró JingYi—. Aunque dormí casi todo el viaje, el largo trajín del avión sigue siendo agotador.

Sizhui asintió, comprendiéndolo por completo.

— ¿Tienes donde quedarte? Zizhen y A-Qing decidieron quedarse en un hotel hasta mañana. Mi casa está cerca, si quieres...

— Lo siento, A-Yuan —respondió JingYi sin pensar demasiado.

No se necesitaban más palabras, Jin Ling sabía que en la casa de Sizhui estaban sus padres. No era exactamente que a su edad todavía viviera con sus padres. Simplemente, debido a que él viajaba con la orquesta la mayor parte del verano, y sus padres viajaban por el mundo la mayor parte del invierno, o incluso los tres muchas veces viajaban juntos en primavera, por lo que nunca creyeron necesario el vivir separados. Lan JingYi llevaba años sin hablar con ellos. Aunque, a decir verdad, ellos fueron los únicos que apoyaron a JingYi en su decisión de elegir el estilo de música que a él le gustaba, pero eso no dejaba de lado el hecho de que Lan JingYi había cortado todo vínculo con su familia a excepción de Sizhui.

Lan Sizhui asintió en comprensión y JingYi sonrió con un brillo de travesura en la mirada.

— Jin Ling y yo vamos a pasar la noche en un hotel —soltó sin más y sonrió satisfecho por la reacción del mencionado. Jin Ling abrió enorme los ojos, sonrojándose violentamente, hasta que reconoció la burla en la mirada de JingYi y sus ojos se desviaron a la expresión de profunda confusión en su amigo, rápidamente quiso aclarar.

— Yo empiezo mis vacaciones y pensé que sería buena idea, y... ¡hey! nunca dije que me quedaría en el mismo hotel —reclamó señalando al culpable de sus caóticos pensamientos.

Sizhui negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de que solo era otra sus típicas discusiones, donde a JingYi le gustaba molestarlo sabiendo lo fácil que era hacerlo enojar.

Jin Ling lo vio sonreír aliviado. Ahora que Sizhui sabía con más profundidad lo sucedido y conocía claramente sus sentimientos hacia su primo, temía que ya no los vería igual que antes.

— Tengo una idea —dijo calmadamente Sizhui y miró a ambos. Jin Ling se estremeció asustado acerca de lo que ese astuto chico podría llegar a decir—. ¿Qué les parece si nos quedamos todos en el mismo lugar y luego salimos los cinco?

— Me niego —respondió Jin Ling más rápido de lo que su cerebro lo procesó.

¡Eran sus vacaciones! ¿Qué dijo? ¿Los cinco en un hotel y luego salir, cuando sus planes eran dormir y comer?

— ¡Vamos A-Ling! —reprochó JingYi y Jin Ling de forma involuntaria lo pensó más detenidamente— ¡Será divertido! —exclamó con entusiasmo y rodeó un brazo por sobre el hombro de Jin Ling—. Podemos ir a comer comida deliciosa... hace tiempo que no pruebo una buena comida china. También podemos ir de compras, o llevar a los novios al parque... —y así siguió con una lista interminable, pobremente detallada y poco convencional, pero Jin Ling ya se había rendido a ir en el momento en el que sus cuerpos se tocaron y aun así contestó como si lo único que le diera sentido a esta vida fuera contradecir al chico a su lado:

— Eso no suena divertido en absoluto. ¿Llevarlos al parque?, ¿acaso son un par de perros para sacarlos a pasear?...


	4. Definitivamente... dos idiotas

Entre quejidos Jin Ling fue "arrastrado" hasta el hotel a dos calles de donde estaban, con un ZiZhen que se tambaleaba de un lado al otro y balbuceaba que era la persona más afortunada del universo por tener a la futura esposa más hermosa y un sin fin de palabras cursis que solo hacían poner más roja de vergüenza a A-Qing, mientras lo amenazaba repetidamente con cortarle la lengua si no se callaba.

A decir verdad, Jin Ling tampoco podía caminar recto, quizás el frío aire nocturno o la última cerveza que había tomado con JingYi fue la gota que derramó el vaso, y se encontró a si mismo riendo a carcajadas de sus amigos, con los pensamientos difusos, un fuerte color en sus mejillas y una agradable calidez en su interior.

Sizhui, con su amabilidad habitual se acercó a la recepción a pedir las habitaciones para sus amigos.

— Hola, buenos... ¿días? —saludó algo acomplejado a la encargada, puesto que era de madrugada.

— Bueno días, jóvenes. Mi nombre es Li YuYing —respondió la chica con una ligera sonrisa y los pómulos sonrojados—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

— Yo ya tengo una reservación —le recordó JingYi a Sizhui mientras sostenía a duras penas a Zizhen.

Sizhui se dirigió a la joven.

— Una habitación de pareja y dos individuales.

Li YuYing tecleó en la computadora varias veces e hizo un mohín.

— Lo siento, solo nos quedan habitaciones de parejas.

— Lo había olvidado —dijo JingYi acercándole su identificación a la chica—. De hecho, mi habitación también es para parejas, aunque gasté un poco más, pensé que sería más cómodo.

Sizhui volteó a ver Jin Ling, quien negó con un rotundo no, antes de que alguien dijera algo.

Sin embargo, el movimiento brusco de su cabeza hizo que se mareara violentamente. Su vista se desenfocó, nublándose por completo y Jin Ling, que no creía que realmente estuviera tan ebrio, no supo absolutamente más nada después de aquello.

A la mañana siguiente un fuerte dolor de estómago lo hizo despertarse de forma repentina. Sintió la cena subir por su estómago y hacer un rápido camino hacia su garganta. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en donde se encontraba. Corrió como mosca sin cabeza, y abrió todas las puertas que encontró hasta dar con el baño, donde apenas logró levantar la tapa del váter antes de que su estómago se vaciara involuntariamente.

Entre arcadas, juró jamás volver a beber.

Su cabeza palpitaba y con cada pequeño movimiento el dolor se volvía más intenso e insoportable. Una vez de pie, se sintió increíblemente mareado y poco estable. Se aferró al lavabo hasta que todo gradualmente cedió. Le tomó un largo instante reponerse.

Se empapó la cara en agua fría, y ya con un poco más de claridad mental, salió dispuesto a descubrir donde diablos se encontraba.

La amplia y llamativa sala de estar del lugar era de color blanco con detalles en dorado, había en ella un enorme sillón blanco con almohadones rojos y frente a él un enorme plasma. Jin Ling vio todo con nitidez gracias a la luz natural que entraba por las cortinas nacaradas del ventanal al otro lado de la sala. Se acercó hasta allí para mirar hacia afuera y sus ojos se entrecerraron adoloridos. Parpadeó molesto y siseó por el repentino fulgor diáfano y brillante del amanecer y reconoció que se encontraba por lo menos en un décimo piso. Solo entonces entendió que sus amigos lo habían dejado en el jodido hotel.

Un estremecimiento involuntario recorrió su espalda al recordar que ya no quedaban más habitaciones individuales en el hotel donde se iban a quedar, antes de que estúpidamente perdiera el conocimiento.

Entonces, aún con un terrible ardor en el estómago, sumado a una resaca colosal que amenazaba con partirle en dos la cabeza, caminó casi temeroso de regreso a la habitación. Y, como si sus más aterradoras pesadillas se hicieran realidad, se encontró con un cuerpo semidesnudo, en un revoltijo de sabanas arrugadas y con la cabeza colgando a un lado de la cama, mientras un hilo de saliva colgaba de su boca. Un inconsciente Lan JingYi dormía profundamente y parecía que no despertaría ni con un terremoto.

Estúpido idiota, insultó a la otra persona, pero también sus palabras sonaron como un insulto para sí mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que le gustara tanto... eso?

Maldijo por dentro.

Meditó durante varios minutos, ¿que demonios debería hacer? Para ser sincero, lo único que quería hacer en esos instantes era acostarse y dormir hasta que el jodido dolor de cabeza desapareciera, pero una parte de él le imploraba que durmiera lo más lejos que pudiera de su perdición que llevaba el nombre de Lan JingYi.

Era lo más sensato, se dijo. Aunque se sentía terriblemente inquieto en su interior.

Para ser sincero, no quería dejar la habitación.

En cambio, hizo lo primero que le dictó su tonto corazón. Cogió las sabanas y mantas para dejarlas momentáneamente en el suelo. Entonces sostuvo la pierna del chico, que colgaba perezosamente a un lado de la cama y la subió a ésta. Soltó un profundo suspiro por lo aterrador que podía ser el Lan al dormir, y se sorprendió a sí mismo al detenerse a pensar que de algún modo podría acostumbrarse a ello...

Se golpeó la mejilla por el pensamiento y tras su tropiezo mental, siguió con la tarea de acomodar correctamente al revoltoso chico para que no le doliera el cuerpo cuando despertara.

Sujetó la cabeza del Lan y lenta, muy lentamente, la colocó sobre la almohada. Con un pequeño quejido JingYi se dio vuelta en su lugar y siguió durmiendo ajeno a un Jin Ling petrificado que pensó, por un aterrador instante, que iba a ser descubierto. Soltó un ligero suspiro relajando su cuerpo y volvió a colocar la sabana y la colcha cubriendo a la bella durmiente en la cama.

Sin embargo, no estaba aliviado en absoluto.

Lan JingYi estaba durmiendo allí de manera tan despreocupada que se sintió súbitamente desconsolado. Si el tonto chico supiera todo lo que quería hacer con él, estaba seguro que no volvería a dormir de una forma tan pacífica, mostrándole cuan indefenso e inconscientemente vulnerable era.

Se agachó a su lado y lo observó descansar.

Involuntariamente se perdió en la serena cadencia de su pecho que subía y bajaba con su lenta y pausada respiración. Su mirada rodó sobre su cuerpo, por sus hombros descubiertos y sus pronunciadas clavículas, hasta detenerse en la boca ligeramente entreabierta del chico.

Jin Ling no pudo evitar tragar duro.

¿Porqué demonios sentía que se veía tan llamativa y tentadora? Quería alzar su mano y deslizar los dedos sobre el filo de sus labios. Quería inclinarse y saborearlos también, pero solo suspiró derrotado.

Sentía el cuerpo increíblemente pesado y su cabeza giraba de forma vertiginosa llena de pensamientos diversos. Aunque todos y cada uno de ellos estaban centrados en JingYi.

Era consciente de que debería retroceder en ese momento, antes de cometer alguna estúpida locura, pero sus miembros no le respondían. Estos se negaban a obedecer e incluso parecían rebelarse a sus órdenes. Finalmente concluyó que de verdad estaba perdiendo por completo la cordura, cuando sintió parte de su raciocinio desmoronarse en pedazos al notar que en realidad se había subido y acomodado a su lado en la cama, mientras sus ojos seguían presos de la extraña pero bella imagen frente a él.

Sonó de esa tentadora boca un fuerte ronquido y casi pega un brinco del susto, para luego sentir el súbito impulso de reír. De verdad, ¿qué demonios había visto en él?

— Debo estar muy mal de la cabeza... —susurró Jin Ling en un hilo de voz y una sonrisa diminuta pendió de su boca—. No puedo creer que aún así lo encuentre increíblemente lindo.

Su sonrisa fue temblorosa y se evaporó casi violentamente cuando, inmediatamente después de soltar aquello, vio como las comisuras de los labios de JingYi se elevaron con lentitud en una sonrisa perezosa y algo burlona.

Jin Ling no lo había notado en absoluto, pero Lan JingYi había estado fingiendo dormir desde hacía algún tiempo ya, aunque sinceramente no esperaba una confesión como aquella.

— Así que doncella Jin... ¿crees que soy lindo? —susurró de forma perversa y sus párpados se abrieron lento, atrapando al chico aún mirándolo fijamente, con los ojos ahora abiertos de par en par llenos de desconcierto y terror.

— ¿Hmph...? ¿Q-qué...? ¿N-no estabas...? Es-estabas roncando...

Jin Ling instantáneamente comenzó a entrar en pánico. Entre balbuceos quiso retroceder, quiso escapar y esconderse, pero Lan JingYi fue más rápido. Lo sujetó de los hombros y lo empujó sobre la cama mientras lo sometía bajo su cuerpo, dejándolo sin escapatoria.

JingYi estaba exultante. El entusiasmo hacía brillar sus ojos con un fulgor malicioso. Aún más porque había confirmado que estando sobrio el chico seguía sintiendo infinidad de cosas por él, tantas que su boca había soltado aquello confiando en que estaría profundamente dormido.

Al parecer, Jin Ling ebrio y somnoliento era increíblemente sincero.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se colaron furtivamente en la mente del Lan y tembló. Le sería difícil olvidar aquella noche en su vida.

Habían cargado a Jin Ling con Sizhui a su habitación. Sizhui vencido, en el camino le pidió que aclarasen la situación y que de una vez por todas dejaran de pelear. Aunque JingYi no podía de ninguna manera decirle que no había posibilidades de que pudiera prometerle dejar de discutir con Jin Ling, porque en realidad le encantaba verlo estallar. Le hacía sentir la urgencia de apagar su fuego con decenas de besos hasta derretir por completo la infantil y enfurecida expresión en su rostro.

Sin embargo, y en silencio, solo le dio un ligero asentimiento a su primo. Sabía que Sizhui solo se preocupaba con sincera honestidad por ellos y por esa relación ambigua que tenían. Con una última mirada de advertencia, el chico se despidió allí a medio camino y en las puertas de su propia habitación, dejándolo a solas, de forma nada amable y definitivamente vengativa, para que se hiciera cargo del cuerpo inconsciente, pesado y embriagado de Jin Ling.

Con dificultad lo llevó hasta la cama y refunfuñando en voz baja le quitó el abrigo y los zapatos.

Su repentino colapso los había tomado por sorpresa, pero todos sabían que simplemente era una reacción tardía a su asimilación al alcohol. Aunque Lan JingYi no había esperado que este resucitara momentáneamente mientras se deshacía de la elegante y costosa chaqueta del traje del chico.

Jin Ling despertó brevemente y con la mirada nublada lo observó por largos segundos. JingYi paralizado lo vio estirar su brazo como si quisiera tocar sus mejillas, pero tras un instante de duda se arrepintió en el camino y su mano cayó pesadamente a un lado de su cuerpo.

— Otra vez... —se dijo adormilado y grave como si hablara consigo mismo.

— ¿Otra vez qué? —preguntó confuso y burlón. Aunque su imprudente corazón se había disparado.

— Un sueño... —suspiró Jin Ling frustrado.

JingYi no pudo evitar estremecerse violentamente en su interior.

— ¿Has s-soñado conmigo? —indagó con seriedad, completamente aturdido y el simple «siempre» de su respuesta lo dejó conmocionado.

— La última... la última vez que pude verte eras un punto en la distancia... cierto, en aquel concierto a beneficio —dijo con los ojos algo desenfocados y arrastrando un poco las palabras, pero totalmente centrado en Lan JingYi.

Jin Ling inesperadamente se sinceró con él. No le importaba si era un sueño más, las palabras solo se escaparon como si ya no pudieran ser detenidas.

Sin embargo, estas fueron recibidas con total estupor. Esa simple frase causó un salvaje caos en Lan Jingyi.

— ¿Estuviste presente en un recital de la banda? —preguntó incrédulo.

Jin Ling le enseñó las manos como un niño y escondiendo los dedos enumeró una a una las ciudades de la última gira, como si se las supiera de memoria. No lo dijo, pero había estado presente en cada una de ellas.

— Desde el comienzo yo... yo siempre estuve allí...

Lan JingYi por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo sintió verdaderos deseos de echarse a llorar. En la garganta se le formó un nudo que se presionaba dolorosamente, y recordó...

— El concierto de SiZhui... ¿acaso tu...?

Jin Ling asintió con una sonrisa embriagada, como si entendiera lo que quería decir.

— Fue tu último show en Europa.

Lan JingYi lo observaba sin atreverse a creerlo. Su corazón iba a explotar. Sin notarlo siquiera algunas lágrimas brotaron y mojaron sus mejillas.

Hace algunos años, antes de escapar cobardemente de todo, creyó tener alguna idea de los sentimientos que tenía Jin Ling por él. Aquel Lan JingYi inmaduro del pasado era vagamente consciente de ellos, porque él mismo se sentía preso de las emociones que lo sofocaban cuando lo veía. Sin embargo, tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, y también estaba aterrado por sus sentimientos, no iba a negarlo; pero nunca, ni en sus más salvajes sueños, pensó que Jin Ling lo apreciara de aquella increíble forma.

— No es justo —susurró grave, con marcada ansiedad y el corazón haciéndole presión en la garganta.

Le quitó la chaqueta sin gentileza y aprovechó la ocasión para soltarle un golpe sin fuerzas en el pecho.

— ¿¡Acaso eres idiota!?... —volvió a pegarle y continuó quitándole las prendas; murmurándole entre enojado y radiante, una mezcla extraña que reflejaba su inestabilidad mental—. ¿Cómo puedes decir algo semejante en tu estado? ¿cómo puedo contestar si estás ebrio? Dime, ¿cómo recordarás en la mañana si te digo ahora lo mucho que me gustas?

Jin Ling parecía haberlo oído pero no estaba lúcido del todo y negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

— Me gustas más, más, más... ¡mucho más! —dijo como si compitiera con él y Lan JingYi sentía que iba a volverse loco. Total y completamente desquiciado.

Detuvo sus acciones, lo tomó con brusquedad del cuello de la camisa y cubrió la impertinente boca de Jin Ling con la suya.

Lo besó con ímpetu, con ansiedad. Con la febril intensidad de su corazón desbordado.

El movimiento entusiasta y sensual de sus bocas unidas era todo lo que podía sentir, pero tras un instante aquel arrebato apasionado se volvió lánguido y lento, y con perplejidad JingYi se dio cuenta que, en algún momento, la presión había disminuido y lenta muy lentamente se había detenido por completo... porque Jin Ling se había quedado totalmente dormido.

¿¡Tenía que ser justo en este momento!?, se resintió con él.

JingYi quería llorar. Estaba seguro que era este su castigo divino por haber huido antes de sus sentimientos.

Lo observó dormir con una expresión de envidiable placidez y sintió la interna necesidad de hacerle una travesura. Influenciado por el alcohol lo meditó por un instante y sonrió... ¿Qué tan traumático sería para Jin Ling despertar en la mañana semidesnudo y compartiendo una misma cama?

Con ese divertido pensamiento en mente durmió sin camiseta a su lado.

Sin embargo, quién hubiera dicho que la mañana siguiente Jin Ling fue realmente incapaz de revisar su entorno, ni siquiera darle una pequeña mirada, antes de correr hacia el baño a causa de unas violentas náuseas.

Aunque este luego volvió a la habitación, le fue imposible ver su reacción.

Jing Yi fingió dormir de todas maneras e incluso pensó en sorprenderlo mientras era acomodado con cautela sobre la cama, pero Jin Ling lo había tomado con tanta dulzura que su corazón se resistió a hacerlo. Aún estaba pensando con seriedad cómo sorprenderlo cuando lo oyó confesarle que lo encontraba lindo incluso tras el fuerte y fingido ronquido, y ya no pudo soportarlo.

Ahora lo tenía sometido. En la prisión de sus brazos Jin Ling forcejeó sin fuerzas, pero JingYi ya no iba a soltarlo.

— Es grosero confesarse medio dormido —lo regañó, pero mantenía una sonrisa amplia y radiante.

— ¡Cállate! —discutió Jin Ling intentando zafarse sin conseguirlo—. ¿Q-quién se confiesa?

— Tsk tsk... Entiendo que no recuerdes lo de anoche, por el estado en el que te encontrabas, pero intentar negar que oí lo que ambos sabemos que oí ahora mismo no es amable...

Los movimientos de Jin Ling se detuvieron instantáneamente. ¿Dijo anoche?... ¿Qué demonios quería decir con recordar lo de anoche? Acaso él, borracho, ¿había cometido alguna estupidez?

— Eso está mejor —siguió felizmente JingYi al ver que ya no se resistía, y sintió la inquietante urgencia de molestarlo. Sin embargo, lo que hizo en realidad no fue algo extremo, pero conmocionó al chico al punto de no saber ni siquiera cómo reaccionar.

JingYi picoteó con suavidad la comisura de sus labios.

Jin Ling se quedó de piedra, incapaz de procesar qué diablos estaba sucediendo o porqué Lan JingYi de un momento para otro le estaba cubriendo el rostro con un sinfín de diminutos besos. Su corazón era como un bote luchando en una tormenta, moviéndose violentamente de un lado a otro, amenazando con romperse en pedazos.

— En... mi próximo recital... tendrás... un asiento VIP —decía mientras tanto JingYi, sin dejar de besarlo y ajeno al desorden interno que provocaba en él—. Quizás así... dejarás... de quejarte... de... verme... diminuto... en ellos...

Al oírlo decir aquello, Jin Ling no podía pensar con claridad. Estaba completamente fuera de si. Desconcertado se abofeteó mentalmente, no podía dejar de considerar... ¿qué en el infierno había dicho ebrio?

En realidad, creía tener una idea, pero... no. No podía ser real. Sacudió su cabeza. De ningún jodido modo.

¡Aquello había sido solo un sueño!

— ¿Ya no discutirás conmigo? —indagó JingYi retrocediendo ligeramente al ver que se había quedado meditabundo y estático, tanto era así que comenzaba a asustarlo—. No eres nada lindo —dijo con un mohín—. ¿Dónde quedó tu entusiasmo y ese "me gustas más, más, más ¡mucho más!" que casi me hace perder la compostura?

Jin Ling se había olvidado incluso de respirar. Esa frase de mal gusto pareció encender un interruptor en su cabeza. Su rostro se volvió carmesí en cuestión de segundos.

No. No lo había soñado.

Ahora las piezas sueltas en su mente revuelta encajaron una a una en su lugar.

— ¿Lo recuerdas ahora?

Jin Ling asintió.

— Bien, porque no pienso volver a repetirlo.

Lo besó y esta vez la boca de Jin Ling estaba más preparada, rápidamente se amoldó a la suya y ambas batallaron ferozmente por dominar a la otra, en una húmeda contienda sin perdedores.

Siempre habría guerras verbales entre los dos, discusiones y malentendidos, pero sus bocas ahora mismo descubrieron un enfrentamiento más satisfactorio y estaban poco dispuestos a resistir a la tentación de intentar someter al contrario.

Sintieron llamar a su puerta con insistencia, pero cómo podría importarles el mundo fuera si su propio mundo estaba frente a ellos, separado a un suspiro de distancia y mirándolo a los ojos como si nada más importara.

Hicieron caso omiso y Jin Ling lo tomó de la nuca para llevarlo más cerca.

Sin embargo, el móvil de JingYi sonó también haciendo que fuera imposible ignorarlo. Las interrupciones constantes tenían al Lan al borde de detonar. Cogió el móvil de la mesa de noche y el nombre de Zizhen en la pantalla casi lo hace maldecir.

¿Porqué, completamente ebrios, se les ocurrió la brillante idea planear una salida?

Iba a gritarle. Definitivamente quien se atreviera a interrumpirlos una vez más sería el receptor de toda su furia.

Aunque no logró su cometido.

Jin Ling le arrebató el móvil y con la voz llena de una reprimida y feroz tensión contestó:

— No molestes a mi novio. Has que A-Yuan te saque a pasear...

Y colgó.

Inmediatamente los golpes en la puerta también cesaron.

Como si no hubiera pasado nada, retomó su tarea de desenredar los más profundos secretos del interior de la boca de Lan JingYi, mientras lo derretía con suavidad y besos lentos.

JingYi todavía estaba temblando y su corazón corría con tanta violencia que temía fuera a escaparse en cualquier momento. Aún no era capaz de asimilar que repentinamente era el novio, nada más ni nada menos, que del idiota de Jin Ling.

No podía respirar, y se retiró un segundo. El aire a su alrededor se había espesado y no podía contener a su inquieto corazón.

— Te amo —susurró quedo.

Jin Ling lo observó un largo instante para luego sonreír con arrogancia:

— Podemos discutir por mucho tiempo acerca de quién lo hace más...

Definitivamente eran dos idiotas. Dos idiotas enamorados.

* Bajo el texto solo había una frase con la que me quedo: Vuela alto, superando dificultades, disfrutando de la vida.


End file.
